Une Histoire
by GlastonburyDubh
Summary: Un ensemble de OS qui ne se suivent pas, sur Jane et Lisbon, l'évolution de leur relation dans certains moments de leur vie commune.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! donc je me lance dans l'écriture juste pour le fun, et c'est sur Mentlist que ça tombe. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre souvent.

J'oubliais: le Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, tout est issu de CBS

1.A scarlett day

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle le cherchait. Elle avait tout d'abord entrepris ses recherches dans chaque endroit où il avait l'habitude de rester quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble : chez eux, dans l'une des pièces de leur nouvelle vie le parc qu'ils avaient découvert un soir ou encore son bureau au CBI. Ne le trouvant pas dans ces lieux pourtant communs, elle s'était dit qu'il avait voulu redécouvrir un vestige de son ancienne vie.

Lisbon savait que même deux ans après la mort de John le Rouge, il était encore hanté par des souvenirs, par des faits et des sons. Ainsi, il se réveillait encore souvent au milieu de la nuit. Dans ces cas là, il descendait pour s'allonger sur le canapé, et passait des heures à regarder le plafond blanc, comme s'il voulait y graver ses pensées, certainement sombres.

C'est pourquoi elle avait cherché Jane au grenier du CBI, son grenier, mais n'y avait trouvé que de la poussière et le vide. Son ancienne maison, son appartement à elle. Non, il n'était dans aucun de ces places.

Elle s'inquiétait maintenant. Il n'avait jamais disparu comme ça sans la prévenir ou lui faire passer un message. Après avoir laissé un énième message sur son portable, elle rentra chez eux, décidée à l'attendre, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle était rentrée.

Leur maison, leur havre de paix. Leur petite bulle qu'ils avaient acheté dans le but d'avancer sur un chemin qui lui ne serait pas pavé de malheurs et de noirceur.

C'est en regardant les photos posées dans leur cadre sur les différends meubles, qu'elle comprit enfin où Jane pouvait être. Lisbon tenait en effet dans sa main une magnifique photo en noir et blanc sur laquelle une petite fille habillée d'une petite robe blanche portait un bouquet de fleurs des champs et souriait de toutes ses petites dents au photographe. Elle se maudit mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un tel évènement ? Ou ne pas savoir dans quel endroit il se trouvait ?

Elle sortit de chez elle en courant, attrapa ses clefs de voitures et fila sur la route. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de conduire sans respecter les limitations de vitesse. Mais elle devait absolument le rejoindre, qu'il ne soir pas seul dans l'épreuve qu'il était en train de vivre. Enfin, elle arriva à destination. Après avoir garé la voiture, elle franchit le haut portail de fer, habilement ouvragé et se dirigea entre les allées, jusqu'à rejoindre un bel endroit ombragé par un saule pleureur. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'homme devant elle. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Lisbon pouvait deviner qu'il pleurait. Ces épaules ployaient, comme sous le poids d'un trop lourd fardeau, et tremblaient de manière convulsive.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement, et arrivée à la hauteur de l'homme, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'avait entendu venir, et entoura la taille de la jeune femme d'une main douce.

« - Je suis désolée de n'arriver que maintenant, murmura-t-elle

Mais tu es là, c'est l'essentiel, répondit Jane. Sa voix était rauque, et ses phrases semblaient hachées. Je suis heureux que tu soies venu. J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, et observa le spectacle qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Le printemps avait donné à l'endroit un charme mélancolique, et pourtant si poétique et romantique. Une légère brise dérangeait les feuilles des arbres, et des fleurs roses tombaient doucement des cerisiers avant d'atterrir avec beaucoup de grâce sur le sol.

Alors elle se détacha doucement des bras de Jane et déposa sur la tombe de sa fille et de sa femme un bouquet qu'elle avait fait de fleurs sauvages. Elle était tout à fait consciente que ses fleurs se faneraient surement avant la fin de la journée. Mais elle savait aussi que Jane ne voulait rien de trop grandiloquent, même pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa fille tant aimée.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane et elle le vit lever une main vers elle. Tout en posant sa main sur sa joue il la remercia d'un murmure, mais dont la profondeur leur permit d'apercevoir un futur plus simple, et lumineux.

Voilà pour la première, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez apprécié (ou non d'ailleurs! ^^) see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à ajouter ce deuxième chapitre, mais j'ai été assez prise par la fac, et d'autres choses, je m'en excuse !

Merci surtout pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais est apprécié.

Voici donc le second OS de la série, qui est basé sur une chanson que je trouve assez adaptée à l'esprit de la série, mais bon je dis ça je dis rien hein ^^.

Disclaimer : ces personnages, cette trame d'histoire, bref rien ne m'appartient, de même que la chanson qui est du groupe Indochine chantée avec Brian Molko et qui s'appelle _Pink Water._ Voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant !

Water

Elle se tenait au milieu de leur chambre, la lettre qu'elle tenait tremblait légèrement du fait de son trouble. Pour reprendre contenance, et s'assurer que tout ça était bien vrai, elle s'assit sur la couverture du lit immense qu'ils avaient acheté dans le but d'accueillir leur nouvelle vie. Depuis ce matin, ce seul lit avait perdu de sa chaleur et de son attrait depuis qu'il n'était plus dedans, et qu'il n'y dormirait plus jamais. Ses yeux survolaient le papier sans vraiment comprendre ce que les mots écrits pouvaient signifier.

_Je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais_

_Bientôt, Le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais_

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par ces mensonges, ces inventions ! Elle se souvint alors dans un bref éclair qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Pire, elle se rappela avec une acuité qui lui fit mal qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sa vengeance. Ella avait pourtant tant espéré…

_Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher, et pour me faner en paix_

_Ne jamais les croire quand ils t'en parleront si tu pouvais me voir_

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant, alors qu'elle essayait de l'imaginer à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait détruit son premier bonheur, sa première vie. Elle l'imagina dans un endroit sombre qui pourrait cacher la noirceur de ses dessins, enfermant dans un placard les souvenirs de son deuxième bonheur, sa deuxième vie. Elle était consciente d'avoir investi beaucoup trop d'espoir dans cette histoire ses proches le lui avaient assez répété. D'autre part, elle n'avait jamais été dupe des regards échangés par son équipe quand ils s'étaient rendu compte des sentiments entre leur boss et l'agaçant consultant. Cette histoire avait-elle été vouée à l'échec dès le début ?

_je partirai et je resterai  
>seulement vêtue de toi<br>souviens-toi encore  
>quelques fois de moi...<br>et ne leur pardonne pas_

Elle devait être forte, se reconstruire. Alors elle se releva d'une manière déterminée, et prenant la lettre entre ses doigts, elle l'a relit une dernière fois pour s'imprégner de son contenu. Et alors elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, reniée, et enfermée dans un coin sombre de son cœur. Non, il voulait qu'elle continue sans lui, mais seulement pour un moment. Certes, ce moment pouvait être long. Il pouvait durer trois jours comme plusieurs années. Mais elle attendrait, la tête haute, sans faire attention aux autres, ne gardant que lui dans son cœur brisé.

_get me out of this place  
>get me out of this town<br>before i drown in your deep  
>pink water<br>i won't remember your face  
>i can't remember your frown<br>because i'll drown in your deep  
>pink water<em>

Alors, c'est d'une manière résolue que Teresa Lisbon entra ce jour là au CBI, malgré l'absence de Patrick Jane, sur la piste de John le Rouge.

Voili voilou j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, et même si vous avez des choses à en dire, je suis prête à écouter vos remarques. Merci d'être passé, et j'essaie de poster bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Désolée, c'est une éternité depuis la dernière fois, mais j'avoue avoir laché un peu l'affaire... Et puis j'ai de nouveau eu envie d'écrire deux/trois trucs grâce à ma soeur, donc ce chapitre lui ai dédié. Désolée, c'est très court, mais y en a d'autres qui arrivent ;)**

**Red alert**

Il lui avait ramené ce qu'elle cherchait furtivement, comme un vendeur à la sauvette. Elle l'avait vu faire avec étonnement, et éclata franchement de rire quand il le lui tendit avec gêne.

« Ce n'est pas une bombe Patrick ! S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est tout comme, grogna-t-il, énervé qu'on puisse se moquer de lui de cette manière et sur un tel sujet. »

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait du faire face à une telle situation, et il hésitait entre l'humiliation et le rire, communiqué par la brune devant lui.

C'est vrai que ça position était risible. Tout le monde devait faire face à cela dans sa vie. Et Lisbon étant occupée, il avait du s'acquitter de sa mission, avec honneur, pour ne pas perdre la face. Il avait failli s'avouer vaincu, quand devant l'étalage du magasin, il n'avait pas su choisir. Pendant un instant, il était resté très concentré, essayant de se rappeler, essayant de trouver ce qui lui serait familier parmi le choix exposé devant ses yeux. Après environ cinq minutes d'intense réflexion, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, tout en haut du rayon.

Il s'était servi subrepticement, et s'était enfuis vers la caisse avec ses autres provisions.

Après s'être remémoré ce passage, il devait s'avouer vaincu, et surtout fortement humilié. Mais contrairement à ses premières pensées, pas humilié pour ce qu'il avait acheté, mais plutôt par son attitude. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent achetant en cachette des revues pornos.

Tout ça pour une boîte de tampons.


	4. Chapter 4

Peaches and strawberries

L'idée lui était venue après qu'ils se soient chamaillés comme des enfants. Pour fêté la promotion de Lisbon, Jane avait tenu à l'emmener dans un bon restaurant de la ville, elle avait refusé par peur que quelqu'un du bureau ne les aperçoive.

Jane avait levé les yeux au ciel, à son habitude, mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire en affirmant qu'il lui préparerait donc un repas digne de l'évènement. Elle avait accepté, connaissant le Patrick-Jane-cordon-bleu.

Ils avaient discuté de tout, de rien, de Cho et de Summer, de Van Pelt et de Rigsby. Des avances répétées de Mashburn à l'encontre de Lisbon. Ils avaient ri toute la soirée, le cœur léger de se sentir pour une fois un couple comme les autres qui ne s'encombre d'aucun secret, aucun bagage sombre du passé.

Puis, il s'était rapproché avec le dessert, de magnifiques pêches et des fraises, ses fruits préférés à elle (après tout ils fêtaient bien sa promotion à elle non ?). Mais dans les mains, il tenait aussi une petite boîte enveloppée dans un papier rouge, tout simple. Lisbon avait pourtant insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien, juste un repas pour eux deux, partagé comme un secret.

Elle avait pris le cadeau d'une main tremblante, ouvert en maudissant de tout son cœur Jane. Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour croire qu'il s'en tiendrait à un simple repas ? Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite quand elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit au milieu, une bague en or blanc. Elle faillit tout lâcher en se rendant compte de qu'elle bague c'était. Un anneau formé de deux mains enserrant un cœur couronné. La bague de Claddagh. Le gage d'amour suprême. Jane vit avec un plaisir innommable les joues de Lisbon se colorer subitement pour s'assortir aux fruits posés dans la coupe en face d'elle.

Il décida de prendre la parole : « Ce cadeau est pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point tu as tout changé chez moi et je voulais… ». Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était levée pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lisbon le regarda, se mit à rire et lui fit remarquer qu'il était lui aussi devenu rouge. « C'est de plaisir seulement », lui fit-il remarquer.

Avec des rires ils terminèrent leur dessert. Jamais fruit ne leur avait paru aussi délicieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Little red hood

Quand Jane entra chez lui, il revenait d'une soirée passée avec le reste de l'équipe, dans le bar en face des bureaux du CBI. La soirée avait été calme, simple et drôle. Ils s'étaient contentés de participer à l'un ou deux des tours du consultant, et tous avaient accepté de perdre face à un Patrick Jane tout en sourire. La seule qui manquait ce soir là, comme à son habitude, était Lisbon. Jane y pensait encore en enlevant ses chaussures. Il prit la direction de la chambre en montant les escaliers, des images des dernières soirées se bousculant dans sa tête. Toutes s'étaient déroulées sans la présence de Lisbon. Il songea pourtant non sans un sourire, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi détendue dans leur relation, amenant sans cesse une tendresse renouvelée dans leurs cœurs et corps. Oui, il pouvait le dire, ces derniers jours avaient été les plus lumineux de leur vie commune.

C'est pourquoi Jane fut surpris de remarquer une forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Cette silhouette lui tournait le dos, ce qui le surprit d'avantage, car il était persuadé qu'elle ne dormait pas. Pourquoi alors l'éviter ?

Il s'assit sur le lit, proche d'elle, et posa une main sur sa hanche pour la tourner vers lui. Il aurait voulu se moquer gentiment D'elle, mais à la vue des quelques vestiges de larmes, il n'essaya même pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il en l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et se demandait ce qui avait pu l'y pousser. Son silence devait être assez éloquent car elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler comme on laisserait tomber une sentence :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le châtiment était prononcé. Le choc amorcé. Elle avait simplement dit « Je suis enceinte », pas « on va avoir un bébé », ou « j'attends un enfant ». Non, juste « enceinte ». Jane n'arrivait pas à assembler des pensées cohérentes. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête, des images se mélangeaient, passaient devant ses yeux. Un corps arrondis par la maternité, un enfant dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits, une femme qui souriait tendrement… Mais d'autres images arrivaient, des images qu'il savait être des souvenirs. Et c'était cette fois une autre femme qui s'arrondissait, une petite fille aux boucles angéliques. Tout en lui explosait, pour ne laisser qu'un vide. Mais il comprit que ce vide ne représentait pas la désolation, mais des émotions diverses qui se battaient pour le contrôle. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une voix brisée.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est beaucoup trop tôt et qu'on a jamais discuté de cet aspect là de notre relation…

Ne sois pas désolée, il l'a coupa. Ne sois pas désolée, parce que moi je ne le suis pas. »

Elle l'observa sans comprendre. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient pourtant certes la surprise, mais aussi ce qui ressemblait à de la joie, à une joie immense. Il reprit la parole :

« Je sais que c'est trop tôt, que rien de cela n'était prévu, mais ce ne le sera sans doute jamais avec nous. Je sais aussi que beaucoup de personnes pensent que je ne me remettrais jamais de la mort de ma femme et ma fille, écartant toute possible relation avec une autre femme. J'étais même le premier à le penser Teresa, mais là maintenant, je pense à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que mes fantômes soient un obstacle à notre relation, et je pense que… finalement… ta grossesse est peut-être le signe que ses fantômes n'ont plus à exister.

Je ne veux pas que ça te force à prendre des engagements dont tu n'as pas envie ! Je ne veux pas que cet enfant remplace Charlotte, ou que tu te surprennes à les comparer ! Tes fantômes disparaissent, mais mes démons sont encore là, dans mon ombre ! D'autre part, je ne sais même pas si je suis prête pour ça »

Il la regardait intensément, il savait qu'elle était en train de déverser toute sa peur et ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Il l'a comprenait, et partageait une part de ces sentiments, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrêtent de se battre à cause de cette grossesse. C'est pourquoi il lui dit d'une voix basse, troublée :

« N'utilise pas ma tragédie comme argument s'il te plait. Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir reconnaître cet enfant comme le mien et l'aimer, peur qu'il ne soit trop identique à elle et me laisser submerger par la mélancolie. J'aime ma femme, et je l'aimerais toujours, tout comme ma fille et elles feront toujours parti de moi. Mais cet enfant ne sera pas comme Charlotte, j'en suis sur. Parce que nous ne sommes pas Angela et le Patrick Jane que j'étais alors. Quand à savoir si tu es prête… On ne le sait jamais vraiment. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'elle, avait pris son visage entre ses mains, pour qu'elle voie à quel point il était sincère, à quel point ses sentiments s'affichaient… à quel point il l'aimait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il exposait ses idées, elle s'était peu à peu calmée. L'angoisse était encore présente, cela était certain, mail elle ne manquait plus de la noyer. Avec une dernière résistance, elle lui demanda d'une voix très douce et très basse :

« Tu es sur ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et après une dernière hésitation, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire éblouissant, pour qu'il réponde un « oui » qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais l'un et l'autre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, encerclant sa nuque de toutes ses forces, avant de cacher son visage dans la douceur de son cou.

Ils étaient maintenant prêts à affronter cette épreuve ensemble, à deux face aux obstacles que la vie posait devant eux.


End file.
